kobushifandomcom-20200214-history
Tamago's Fiancée
"}} " " is the twenty-ninth episode of Kobushi. It was released in February 19, 2013, on Gulli, and later in December 22, 2014, on Mangas. Synopsis Toro falls in love with a pretty Kobushette, Tamachan. But he doesn't know that Tamachan is no other than Tamago in disguise! Plot The episode begins with Shaké and Tamago walking around the village. Tamago is nervously wearing her kimono and is worry that someone would recognize her and find out she's a Kobushette training to be a samurai the entire time. However, Shaké assures to her that everything will be fine for her and no one would know about her secret except for her. To demonstrate, Shaké asks Ebi if she's seen Tamago and he responds with a "no". And when he sees a disguised Tamago, he doesn't recognize her as one of his friends and he immediately become smitten with her. And because of Ebi doesn't suspect anything, Shaké and Tamago both go to the hot bath together in the kitchen. At the hot bath, Tamago and Shaké are relaxing together and have a good time. However, Toro and Onigiri are also at the hot bath on the other side, and Toro spies on the girls by peeking through a small hole. Toro asks Shaké who's her friend and if she could introduce her to him and Onigiri. Tamago nervously hides under the steam in hope that Toro won't recognize her, which lead to him assuming she's a "shy one". Shaké angrily scolds at Toro for spying on her and Tamago, and she punches him back to his side of the hot bath. Onigiri comforts the bruised-up Toro and told him that spying on Shaké and her friend is a bad idea, but Toro believes that Shaké's friend is playing hard-to-get and boasts to Onigiri that there's no way she resist his "irresistible charm", much to Onigiri's annoyance. After the hot bath, Toro comes over and asks Shaké if she could introduce her to her friend. Shaké, wanting Toro to leave them alone, explains to Toro that he's too young for her, but Toro insensitively offend her by saying that Tamago is much younger than her, which lead to Shaké angrily punches Toro in the face again. Toro asks the disguised Tamago for her name, showing signs that he too have fallen in love with her. Shaké answers his question by saying that her name is "Tamachan", and she and Tamachan is about to leave. However, Toro, smitten for Tamachan, grabs her and explains to her that he never seen her in the village before. The nervous Tamachan tries to leave, but Toro doesn't get the message and proceeds to flirt with her. This lead to Shaké having to push Tamachan away and the two leave as fast as possible to get away from Tamachan's new admirer. Later at the Sakura, Tamago discusses to Shaké about her frustration that Toro is coming onto her while Shaké assures to her at least he doesn't recognize her in her Tamachan disguise. Toro, now obsessed with Tamachan, suddenly arrives at the Sakura and asks Shaké where her friend is. Shaké, not wanting Toro to know about Tamago's secret identity, tells him that "Tamachan have to go back to her house", but Toro wants to see Tamachan again since he is now hopelessly in love with her. Tamago tries to convince Toro that there're other "fish in the sea" in hope that Toro could forget about Tamachan, especially since she considers him a Kobushette magnet. However, Toro doesn't get the message and confesses to her that Tamachan is the most beautiful Kobushette he have ever met. Toro desperately asks Shaké that she must set him and Tamachan up together, saying that his life depends on it. Shaké, having an idea that could get Toro to leave Tamachan alone, said that it may be possible, which lead to Tamago becoming very infuriate upon realizing that Shaké have agree that she have set her and Toro on a date. Toro, thankful for Shaké setting him up with the "love of his life", leaves the Sakura to prepare for the dinner date. Tamago angrily asks Shaké why she set her and Toro up, shouting at her that it's absolutely out of a question that she go on any kind of date with him as she sees him as nothing more than a friend. Shaké assures to Tamago that it's all part of her plan to get Toro to leave Tamachan alone, but Tamago doesn't want to be a part of. At Shaké's lampion, Shaké prepares Tamachan up to her date with Toro at the bonsai tree. Tamachan asks what she's supposed to say him, leading to Shaké asking her if she's really in love with Toro. Tamachan objects, which Shaké reveals that Tamachan must reject Toro's feelings to her to get him to forever leave her alone and move on with his feelings. During the date at the bonsai tree, Tamachan tries to tell Toro that they can't be together by making up various excuses to get him to end his obsession with her. She explains to him that she lives too far away from the village, but he doesn't care since he would pack up and move so he can be with her. She then explains that he's shorter than she is, but the stubborn tuna sushi said that he could wear shoes with heels so he can be the same height as her. Tamachan, lacking any more excuses, unintentionally "confesses" that she have another fiancé, which breaks Toro's heart big time. Toro, now extremely jealous upon knowing the "truth", angrily asks Tamachan who's her fiancé is to challenge him to a duel and he'll slice him up to feed him to Néko for his snack. Tamachan, now scared, immediately flee the date to get back to the dojo to change, but Toro reveals to her that he never actually want to slice up her "fiancé" into pieces and he's actually joking. Tamachan doesn't believe him and she enters the dojo to change back to her Kobushi disguise before things get worse for her. However, unbeknownst to Tamachan, Toro secretly follows her back to the dojo and sees her entering Tamago's room. Now furious that Tamago is Tamachan's "fiancé", angrily asks Tamago to come out of her room to fight him like a samurai. Tamago confesses to Shaké that she told Toro that she already have another "fiancé" during that date, much to Shaké's horror. Tamago immediately changes to her Kobushi disguise and opens her room door to reveal an angry Toro. Toro, feeling betrayed that Tamago is dating "Tamachan", dares Tamago to a challenge: the first one who manages to steal the bell around Néko's neck without getting eaten will win Tamachan's love. Tamago, realizing how ridiculous the challenge is, objects to it, but Shaké suddenly tells her that she have another idea. Tamago, at first, don't want to be another part of Shaké's plan, but Shaké assures to her that she must trust her. And without any other options, Tamago accepts the challenge. At Néko's altar, Sho wakes up the napping Néko and alerts to him that he saw Toro and Tamago nearby. Toro and Tamago both charge after Néko, who's now wearing a bib and is waiting to attack them. Shaké suddenly arrives and said that she has a letter from "Tamachan" for Toro. Néko wonders what's going on and eavesdrops on the sushis. Toro reads the "letter" and finds out that Tamachan doesn't want to be fight over and she decided that she prefer to choose neither of them. Now completely heartbroken that Tamachan "break up" with him and Tamago, Toro bawls his eyes out of complete sadness. The curious Néko grabs the letter and reads it, he too is surprise that "Tamachan" choose neither of them. He points out from a very little point-of-view they can hardly call it a choice. He then gives them an example of what a real choice is by saying that he would have to choose either Toro or Tamago to eat one of them first, making him grab Toro and is about to eat him. Toro is too heartbroken to fight Néko back, which lead to Tamago rescues him by pinning down Néko's bib to the table with her toothpick sword and grabs her best friend. Toro, Tamago, and Shaké all left the altar and get back to the village, while Néko is still pin down from the toothpick. Back at the village, Toro is grateful of Tamago for rescuing him from Néko and they both make up. Toro vows that never again will he let a Kobushette come between their friendship and Tamago, not wanting her cover to blow, agrees with him by saying that "girls are nothing but problems", much to Shaké's confusion. Characters * Toro * Tamago/Tamachan * Shaké * Ebi * Onigiri * Sho, Yu, and Ka * Néko * Villagers Trivia * The French title is "La fiancée de Tamago", meaning "The Fiancée of Tamago". * When Shaké demonstrates to Tamago that Ebi doesn't recognize her in her Tamachan disguise, Ebi falls in love with her. This foreshadows the episode plot that Toro have also fall in love with Tamago in her disguise. * During the scene when Toro said there's no way "Tamachan will resist his irresistible charm", he's completely naked at the hot bath and a pixelate censor bar is seen. * Irony: Despite Toro falling in love with Tamachan, he didn't know that she's actually his best friend Tamago in disguise. * Shaké had punch Toro twice in this episode. * The scene that shows a chalkboard of Néko chasing after Toro after he steals his bell is a parody of Pac-Man. * At one point, Tamago said to Toro that "there are other fish in the sea". This is a reference to how sushis are made of raw fish. Errors * The first letter of Clément Girard's surname isn't capital in the title card. * When Shaké assures to Tamago that no one would suspect anything after Tamago inadvertently causes Ebi to fall in love with her, Ebi is heard saying "Wow!" but his mouth didn't move when he said it. * Toro's mouth didn't move when he asks Tamachan's name. * During the scene when Shaké prepares Tamachan for her date, Tamachan didn't wear her blue bow. The bow suddenly appears when Shaké said, "Superb!". * Néko's bell falls out of his collar when Tamago pins his bib. But when Néko tries to escape, his bell is suddenly back on his collar.